Saints Alive
by Pastel Shades
Summary: Annabelle Mason has just moved to South Boston from Ohio. She runs into Connor MacManus and gets pulled into his and Murphy's lives. What will happen when they finally become the Saints and she is left behind to worry about their safety. Can she survive their "calling" or will she lose the man she loves? Murphy/OFC, Connor/OFC-On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondock Saints. They belong to the brilliant mind of Troy Duffy. I do own Annabelle Mason and Gina Wilson.**_

**Authors Note****: This is my first Boondock Saints story. I have been a fan for years, but am just now delving into writing fan fiction for it. The first part of this chapter has ties to my Walking Dead story **_**Kindred Spirits**_**. It doesn't need to be read to understand this story, but Annabelle Mason is in both stories. This story will be a Murphy/OFC and possible Connor/OFC. I haven't decided yet. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

** April 15, 2010**

_"Do you remember when I was in Boston about 12 years ago?" Ana asked as she turned to_ _Amy and Andrea with a smile. Eliza nodded her head as a grin formed on her lips._

_"Oh yeah. I remember that. Didn't you meet a couple of guys there? I know you were there a year, before you came home. Why did you come home?" Eliza said as they all reached the camper and went inside. They all sat down and Amy turned to Ana, "What's the story there?"_

_"Well the reason I brought it up is that Daryl Dixon looks like a doppelgänger for this Irish guy I met while living in South Boston." Ana said._

_"What was that guy's name again sis?" __Eliza asked._

_"Murphy MacManus. Had a twin brother, Connor. I came home because of some bad things that went down, while I was there." said Ana with a wistful smile._

_"Come tell us the story," Andrea said. "What happened while you were there?"_

_"Wel,l technically I'm not supposed to talk about it. Part of the deal I made with the FBI, but since the world went to shit; I doubt that it matters now." Ana said as looked at the others._

_"Oh now I have to know." Amy said as she eagerly leaned forward._

_"Me too. I didn't know you got in trouble with the FBI." Eliza said._

_"I didn't get in trouble with the FBI, but they were involved. Ok, you ready for a story that will blow your minds?" Ana said as she launched into the story about her year in Boston and her meeting of the notorious Saints of Boston._

* * *

**June 5, 1998**

Annabelle Mason stepped off the bus somewhere in South Boston. She gripped her duffel bag in one hand and her purse in the other. She had a backpack on her back and another small suitcase by her feet. She wasn't sure what she was doing here, but here she was. Take her or leave her, she was here.

It had been a spur of the moment decision to move to Boston after she turned 18, four months ago. She didn't know anyone here, but that had never stopped her before. She shifted her duffel bag into the hand holding her purse and grabbed the suitcase handle as she started down the street to her left.

She wasn't sure where she was going, but she didn't really care. She was bound and determined to make it on her own. She didn't need her alcoholic father and crazy simple mother to help her. She could do this. She prayed she could do this. As she walked, she took in her surroundings, failing to notice the guy standing in front of her until she collided with him and went down in a heap at his feet, dropping all her bags in the process.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that love." The guy said with a heavy Irish brogue as he helped her to her feet.

"It's ok. I'm such a klutz at times. I should have been looking where I was going and not gawking at everything around me." Ana said as she looked up into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen on a guy.

"Connor MacManus at your service." Connor said as he held at his hand.

"Annabelle Mason. All my friends call me Ana, Pleased to meet ya Connor." Ana said as she shook his hand.

" That's a pretty name. Me Ma's name is Annabelle. Here, let me help ya wit' your bags." Connor said as he reached down to pick up her suitcase and her duffel bag.

"Thanks." Ana said.

"You new in town?" asked Connor as they started to walk back down the street.

"That obvious?" Ana said with a small laugh.

"Well kinda. You have a place to stay? Hotel? Friends?"

"Nope. Moving here was a spur of the moment decision." Ana said as she mentally kicked herself. Why in the hell is she telling all this to a stranger? He could be a serial killer for all she knew. Just because he has great looking blue eyes and seems nice doesn't mean that he is a good guy.

"…What do ya say?" asked Connor as he looked over at Ana. Ana shook her head and turned to Connor.

"What was that? I wasn't paying attention."

"I said I know of an apartment in my building that's empty. Granted it's not the best building, but it's cheap." He replied with a laugh.

"Seriously? That would be great, but I have to ask. You're not a serial killer or a rapist are ya?"

"That's a loaded question, lass. If I say yes, then ya run screaming and I'll have ta kill ya, but if I say no, ya might think I'm lying. How can I answer that?" Connor said as he looked down at Ana. She grinned up at him.

"True. Ok, where is this apartment?" asked Ana as they turned another corner and stopped in front of an old warehouse. Ana looked up at Connor with a look of confusion on her face.

"I thought we were going to your apartment building. Why are we stopped in front of an old warehouse?"

"This is where I live. It's been converted to loft housing. We live on the fifth floor and there is an empty apartment right above us on the sixth floor." Connor explained as they walked into the building and got on the elevator and pressed the up button. Ana's heart dropped as she heard him say we. She hoped he wasn't taken. He was very charming and she could see herself falling for him if she wasn't careful.

"We? You have a girlfriend or wife?"

"Brother. Me twin, Murphy. You'll meet him tonight at McGinty's." Connor said as the elevator stopped at the sixth floor and they got off. Connor walked down the hallway to a door marked 6B and opened the door.

"Who says I'm going anywhere with you?" Ana said as she walked into the decrepit apartment with a frown on her face. She took in the mattress on the floor, small kitchen, an old card table with two chairs, open shower and toilet and shook her head. There was also an old futon along with a dresser to round out the rest of the furniture. "Christ this place needs a good cleaning!"

"We always go to McGinty's on Friday night. Ya have ta come. Might even get a job there." Connor said as he dropped her stuff on the floor and turned to leave. Ana dropped her backpack and purse on the floor next to her duffel bag and suitcase.

"Wait I can't go to a bar. I'm only 18. Besides why would I want to work in an Irish bar?" Ana said as she pulled a pen and paper out of her purse and started writing down all the things she would need to buy to clean this place from top to bottom and new furniture. She sure as hell wasn't going to be keeping anything in this apartment.

"Well its close ta here, meself and Murph are at the bar most nights, so we can walk ya home after work. Doc needs a new bartender and you need a job ta buy new stuff for this place." Connor said as he counted off the reasons on his fingers before walking out the door.

"Be ready ta go by 9. I'll be up ta get ya then. One thing, if ya want a hot shower, let the water run for about 20 minutes. Takes that long for the water ta get hot here." He called back as he got on the elevator. Ana shook her head and looked at her watch. It was only 2 in the afternoon. She looked under the sink and found a bucket and some old rags. She spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get most of the grime off all the washable surfaces.

At 7, Ana stopped cleaning and pulled a protein bar and a warm bottle of water out of her backpack. She downed both quickly and went over to the shower where she turned on the water to let it warm up. She opened her suitcase and pulled out a black tank top, a pair of faded, well-worn pair of jeans and her cowboy boots.

She pulled out her shampoo and conditioner from her duffel bag and a clean pair panties and a bra. She shaved the night before she got on the bus, so she didn't need to do that, thankfully. She pulled out her make-up bag and put it on the sink to do her make-up after her shower. She checked the shower temp and found the water to be the perfect temperature so she stripped out of her dirty clothes and stepped under the stream of water with a groan.

Ana quickly showered, shampooed and conditioned her thick, waist length mahogany curls. She turned off the water and walked back over to her duffel bag and pulled out a towel and a terrycloth bath robe in neon green which she slid on and tied around her waist as she towel dried her hair. Ana quickly brushed her teeth and put her make-up on. She went light on the make-up as she didn't want to look like she was trying to impress anyone.

She took off her bathrobe and pulled on all her clothes before tackling her hair. It could be a bitch to style. She ran a wide tooth comb through it to get out all the tangles. That took about ten minutes. Once she got all the tangles out she put some mousse in her hands and then distributed it through her hair to keep her curls from frizzing up as soon as she stepped foot outside.

Ana checked her watch again and saw that it was about twenty minutes till 9, so she grabbed a book and headed out to the fire escape to read till Connor came to pick her up. She was curious to meet his twin brother and see what he was like.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is chapter 2. Much thanks to MsWolfGirl for beta reading this for me. Leave me reviews. They make my muses work harder to get me writing. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**June 19, 1998**

Ana had been in Boston for two weeks now and was finally starting to know her way around. She had been working at McGinty's since the night she'd been dragged there by Connor. Both boys had been helping her to get her apartment cleaned and livable since then as well. She smiled as she thought back to that night.

* * *

_Ana had been on the fire escape for about 15 minutes when she heard someone knock on her door._

_"Who is it?" she called out._

_"Just me lass." Connor said as he walked into her apartment. Ana poked her head through the window as she smiled at Connor. She climbed back into her apartment and walked over to him._

_"So, how do I look? Old enough to be in the bar?" she asked as she did a little twirl for him. He grinned as he took in her appearance._

_"Ya look great lass. I think you'll knock 'em dead tonight. Doc's gonna love ya. Ready ta go?" he said as he held out his arm for her to take. Ana laughed as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. He followed her, closing the door behind him, as they got onto the elevator and headed to the first floor._

_"Where's this brother of yours I am supposed to meet?"_

_"He's at the bar already. He left me ta get ya and meet him there." Connor said as they walked down the block. Ana nodded as she took in Connor's appearance. He was dressed in jeans, a blue t-shirt that clung to him almost like a second skin and combat boots. It looked like he had on a necklace of some sort, but she couldn't tell. He had a tattoo of Mary Magdalene on his neck along with a tattoo of an Celtic cross on his left forearm and the word VERITAS on his left hand._

_"So how old are ya anyway?" Ana asked._

_"26 years young lass." He answered as they stopped in front of the bar. He held open the door for her as she walked through and into chaos. The bar was packed to the gills as everyone turned to the open door. Connor placed his hand on Ana's back as he threaded his way to the bar and his brother._

_"Ana, this is me twin brother Murphy." Connor said as he clapped Murphy on the back. Ana held out her hand as Murphy turned around to meet her._

_"Please ta meet ya." Murphy said around the cigarette hanging from his mouth as he shook her hand. Ana felt a shock go through her as she took in the man before her. He had the same blue eyes and was the same height as Connor and was dressed similarly in a green t-shirt, jeans, and boots, but that's where the similarities ended. Where Connor was fair, Murphy was dark. She turned to Connor confused._

_"I thought you guys were twins? You guys don't look like twins. I'd guess brothers, but not twins." She said as looked at the both of them again._

_"Aye. We are twins, but fraternal twins." Murphy said as he took in Ana's look of confusion._

_"Oh ok then. Glad we cleared that up." Ana said as she sat down on a stool next to Connor. Murphy sat back down on the other side of Ana and took a drink of his beer. She glanced between both men, not sure which one was the best looking._

_The rest of the night passed in a blur for Ana as she was caught up in both boys, their best friend Rocco, and Doc, who gave her a job ten minutes after meeting her. She had a blast. She hated that the night ended, but the boys promised to stop by to help her clean the apartment and move the old furniture out the next day._

* * *

"Ya home, lass?" called out Murphy as he dropped a bag of groceries on Ana's new table. Ana poked her head through the window and motioned to the fridge, "Yeah out here. Help yourself to a drink and come join me. Sorry there isn't any beer. Can't legally buy it yet."

Murphy opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Pepsi and headed out to the fire escape to join Ana. He leaned against the railing and looked down at Ana. She had her head buried in another book.

"What ya doing out here, lass?" Murphy asked as he took a swallow of his Pepsi. Ana looked up at Murphy as he did and she couldn't help but stare as he swallowed. She wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to kiss him. He really was the best looking guy she'd ever seen. He caught her staring and grinned at her causing a blush to spread over her face and neck. He laughed as she punched his leg.

"Stop! God what do you want?" Ana asked as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head causing her t-shirt to ride up on her back. Now it was Murphy's turn to get caught staring as Ana turned around and smirked, "See something you like?"

"Maybe." He said as he ran his eyes up and down her body slowly. "Anyway, one of the reasons I'm here is that we wanted ta know if ya were workin' tonight?"

"Of course I'm working tonight. It's Friday. Doc needs all hands on deck on the weekends. You know that." Ana said as she ducked back into her apartment leaving Murphy no choice but to follow her back inside if he wanted to continue to talk to her.

"What time ya need ta be there?" he asked as he started to chew on the skin around his thumb, a nervous habit he'd picked up years ago as a kid in Ireland. Ana turned to look at him and sighed, "Stop that. It's going to get infected if you keep that up. I have to be at work at 8."

"Sorry. Can't help it. Bad habit." Murphy said as he lowered his thumb. Ana smiled as she walked over to the shower and turned on the water so it could get hot.

"You boys coming to see me tonight?"

"Yeah, but it'll be late. Have something ta do first with Rocco."

"Alright. Now you need to leave. I've got to get ready for work and you're not watching me take a shower." Ana said as she pushed Murphy out the door. She closed the door before Murphy could protest. He stared at the door for a minute before he turned and walked over to the stair well.

"So did ya kiss her?" asked Connor as soon as Murphy walked back into the loft. He shook his head no.

"I didn't get a chance to. She rushed me out after confirming she's working tonight."

"We knew she was working tonight. She works every Friday and Saturday. Why didn't ya just kiss her like you've wanted to since you met her?" Connor said as he smacked Murphy on the back of the head. Murphy shoved Connor, starting a small scuffle with Connor winning in the end.

"Just give her a kiss tonight after work. What's the worst that can happen?" Connor said as he walked over to the fridge and opened it and pulled out two beers. He handed one to Murphy as he cracked open the other one and took a long drink. Murphy shrugged.

"What did Rocco need us for tonight?" Murphy asked as he opened his beer and took a drink.

"Something ta do with Donna." Connor replied. Murphy nodded as he finished his beer.

"It's always something ta do with Donna." Murphy said as they walked out the door to go deal with their friend. Connor followed his brother out the door.

* * *

Ana was making her way over to a group of men in the corner of the bar when Connor and Murphy walked in with Rocco. Ana waved at the three men as she placed the drinks on the table while trying to dodge several pairs of frisky hands. One of the regulars put his arm around Ana's waist as he pulled her into his side.

"Now that's enough of that. You remember what happened the last time ya grabbed my ass." Ana told him as his hand started to wander down from her waist towards her ass. He just smiled at her and lifted his glass in a salute. She smiled at him as she disentangled herself from him and walked back to the bar.

"Ana!" Rocco said as he grabbed her up into a bear hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Put me down Rocco!" Ana said as she hugged the older man back. Instead of setting her on her feet, he set her down on a bar stool.

"Take a break. Have a drink with us." He said as he sat down next to her on her left. Ana looked at Doc to see if she could take a small break. He smiled and poured her a glass of water.

"T-take a b-break. You d-deserve one. Fuck! ... Ass!" He stuttered out. Ana laughed as she turned to Murphy, who was sitting on her right. "What was the other reason you were at my apartment today?"

"I forgot. Must not have been important." He mumbled as he lit a cigarette. Ana shook her head. She could tell he was lying, but she wasn't about to try and force it out of him. She didn't know him well enough yet to do that. Hopefully he'd tell her in his own time. It might have only been two weeks since she met them, but in those two weeks they had started to worm their way into her heart.


	3. Author's Note

Hello my fellow fan-fiction writers and readers. This is Pastel Shades and I want to let everyone that I have not dropped off the face of the earth, but I got a new job in late September and have been crazy busy since then, but I have not forgotten all my wonderful readers and reviewers.

I am going to be taking down each of my stories and re-writing them to make them better. I just wanted everyone to have the chance to bookmark my profile so they know when I start to repost the updated stories.

The first story I am going to be updating and reposting more to will be my wrestling story: _To Be Or Not To Be._ This is at the moment supposed to be a Dean Ambrose story, but as I've been writing it I find myself picturing another Superstar with my OC. As I re-write this story we will see where it goes.

The next story I will start to update is my Boondock Saints story: _Saints Alive._ I have decided to change my main OC for this story. I no longer want to use the same OC for both this story and my Walking Dead story. After the re-write Annabelle Mason will be only in my Walking Dead story.

The last story I will be updating is my Walking Dead story: _Kindred Spirits._ This is the story that I feel needs the most work and will be hopefully better than ever. I am going use less of the actual episodes in my chapters and more of my own imagination while still trying to follow the basic timeline and storylines.

Well that's about it, I hope that after I start updating these stories I don't lose any readers, but that I gain even more. I will start taking down my stories next Friday which will be November 8th. I hope to have the first chapter up by Monday November 11th, but my mother is having surgery that day and I might not be able to get the chapter up, but if not the 11th, I will get it up on Tuesday the 12th.

Thanks for reading,

Pastel Shades


End file.
